


The Joys of Eager Boyfriends

by Sybilina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Isaac, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Allison, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, mild D/s themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybilina/pseuds/Sybilina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt in which the boys are eager, it's Allison's turn to restock the condoms, she warns them not to start without her (they do anyway), and when she gets back, she punishes them.</p><p>Where Isaac is snarky and eager but receptive and gorgeous, Scott is a loveable puppy (until you press his buttons), and Allison handles them both with ease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joys of Eager Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazarusthefirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarusthefirst/gifts).



Isaac was kind of bowled over when he found out Allison had never seen The Secretary. Him and Scott exchanged similar looks of amusement bordering on embarrassment but they loaded the movie anyway and pressed play before falling in a tumble on Allison’s bed, snuggling up on either side of her to watch the movie.

Of course, Isaac couldn’t focus on the movie. Maybe it was because they hadn’t had sex in a few days or maybe it was because it was getting close to the full moon, or maybe it was because it was right at the time of Allison’s cycle where she smelled absolutely fantastic, but he couldn’t keep his hands to himself. He linked fingers with Scott over Allison’s stomach, their eyes meeting before Isaac brought Scott’s hand to his lips, Scott’s smile turning from happy and adoring to lust filled in three seconds flat as Isaac licked his forefinger from base to tip. Scott’s heartbeat ratcheted up, his foot making its way over Allison’s legs to stroke over Isaac’s calves. Then Scott was burying his face into Allison’s stomach when Isaac put his thumb all the way into his mouth, twirling his tongue around the digit repeatedly.

Then Allison was smacking both of them, telling them to quit it so she could focus on the movie.

Isaac let Scott calm down as he politely followed Allison’s orders. Despite being the Alpha, he often seemed to follow Allison’s lead, which Isaac found adorably sweet. So after another minute or two, he let his fingers start to wander up Allison’s shirt, ghosting his fingertips over the skin underneath, and he didn’t miss the way Scott sucked in a breath.

Allison threaded her fingers in Isaac’s hair and held him close but didn’t stop him.

Scott mirrored him as they both started lifting Allison’s shirt, baring her midriff slowly, planting soft, wet kisses on every inch that was exposed until she gripped their wrists with a growl of, “I’m trying to watch the movie.” Then she sat up quickly, leaving them both lying down and looking at each other behind her back.

For a moment, Isaac contemplated sitting up with her and taking up the challenge to officially distract her, but then Scott was reaching behind her and stroking Isaac’s face. Of course, the logical thing to do at that point was to resume sucking on any finger that made its way to Isaac’s lips, so he did, grabbing Scott’s wrist eagerly, hungrily, and taking both forefinger and middle finger into his mouth. Scott’s throat clicked as Isaac swallowed around the fingers, groaning at the taste. He loved the way Scott tasted and suddenly he was imagining being between Scott’s legs, tasting the precum and the sweat, the way Scott’s breath hitched when he started to fondle his balls.

Then Allison’s fingers were digging into his thigh, high and bordering on dangerous territory, and Scott tensed at the same time he did. “Boys,” she said. “I am trying to watch a movie.”

“Then give up already,” Isaac grumbled.

“I swear to god… it’s a bad idea to piss me off while I’m watching a movie on BDSM, guys.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Scott asked innocently. Actually innocently, like he had no idea what Allison was talking about. Isaac smirked.

“It means,” she said, turning her back to Isaac as she leaned over Scott, “that I will gag you and tie you up if you don’t stop.”

“Is that supposed to be a threat?” Isaac asked. “Because I’m really hoping it’s a promise.”

Then her lips were on Scott’s and the way she spread her body over his, her knee between his legs, her hips pushed against his and holding him down, made it seem like she was the Alpha and he was the beta.

Isaac had been hard already but now it was getting painful. He reached over, scooting across the bed to get better access, and stroked her back, but the touch had her looking up at him. “Stay,” she said, and he stilled. “You’re next.”

Scott whimpered from below her and Isaac held his breath to avoid echoing him.

She didn’t disappoint and once Scott was a lump of bliss from all the kissing, she turned on Isaac and the look she gave him had him scooting back to his original place in mock horror.

Her lips tasted divine and her tongue felt like it was everywhere at once as she forced him back against the bed. With one hand, he traced up her side and around the back, under her shirt to find her bra strap, snapping it open with only a hint of difficulty. The other hand found Scott’s across the bed and they linked hands, thumbs stroking each other, and the combined touches from the both of them had Isaac pushing his hips up to meet Allison’s.

“I am trying,” she said, peppering all the spots beside his mouth with kisses between every word, “to watch a movie.”

Then, miraculously, she sat back, straightened her shirt, reached around to reclasp her bra, and continued watching the movie.

“Is she serious?” Isaac whispered after a moment.

“She’s totally serious,” Scott asked, still breathless. “Isn’t she great?”

The funny thing was, Scott wasn’t being sarcastic in the least. He loved to be teased to the point of pain.

Isaac whined, a full on, high-pitched, wolf-in-pain whine, and then Scott was behind Allison, his hands on Isaac’s face as he kissed him into silence. Isaac gripped his biceps, wanting to pull him closer, to push him away, wanting everything and more, the kiss too gentle and delicate, tongue just barely tracing Isaac’s lips, before Allison was pulling Scott off.

“Damn it, you two!”

“Please, Allison, we haven’t screwed in a week!”

“We were busy!”

“We’re not busy now!”

“Aw Allison,” Scott said, “throw him a bone.”

“We don’t have any condoms!”

All three of them looked at the front door, hearing Chris just walking into the apartment, and Allison’s cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

“The stores are still open,” Scott suggested.

“You want sex that bad, you go buy them,” she said, turning to look at Isaac.

“With this?” he said, looking down at himself pointedly. “Besides, it’s your turn!”

“What do you mean, it’s my turn, it’s not my turn!” she said but when she turned to Scott, he was nodding sagely.

“It’s totally your turn,” he said.

She glared between the two of them. “I’m the only one watching this movie and you’re going to make me go?”

“We’ll make it worth your while,” Isaac said, batting his eyelashes.

She glared at him for a moment but he could tell it lacked heat. “Fine,” she said, caving in and the two boys shared smirks. “Are we almost out of lube, too?”

Isaac rolled over to the bedside table and reached inside. He held the bottle up to the light and nodded. “Yep, need more of that, too.”

“Fine,” she said, scooting off the bed. “But I swear to god, if you two start without me, there’ll be hell to pay.”

“Again, it seems like you’re trying to threaten us but failing miserably,” Isaac said.

She pointed at him. “I mean it. If either of you comes while I’m gone, you’re going to regret it.”

“Mm, poetry to my ears,” Isaac said.

“Stop instigating,” Scott said. Then he pulled her to the edge of the bed by her beltloops. “Don’t be long,” he whispered before kissing her.

Isaac didn’t miss the way Scott’s hands slipped just under her shirt, his thumbs trailing her skin at the waistband of her jeans, which they both knew was an erogenous zone for her. They both chuckled when she growled, the door slamming on her way out, and they nearly fell over each other with silent laughter when they heard the awkward conversation she had with her father immediately afterwards. The front door of the apartment shut much more quietly than her bedroom door had.

Scott crawled to the end of the bed to tap the mousepad and pause the movie. The view was too much for Isaac and he couldn’t help but pounce, his hands immediately on Scott’s hips as he nuzzled his ass.

Scott groaned. “Isaac, no, she told us to wait.”

“Who’s the Alpha, again?”

“Stop it,” Scott said, but he hadn’t moved from his precarious position.

“Can I… please?” He knew he could drop his voice to just above a whisper and the effect it had on Scott was instantaneous. It didn’t work on Allison, at all, but Isaac found he could play Scott like a violin.

Scott’s head made a thump as it met the desk at the end of the bed and Isaac grinned. Now that he knew he had Scott in the palm of his hand, he decided to take his time. The jeans Scott had on were thick but he let his nails trail up his thighs and Scott groaned at the sound. Isaac mouthed at Scott’s asscheek, knowing Scott probably couldn’t really feel it but just knowing what he was doing was a turn on, and he let his hands slowly wrap around to the front where he had access to the zipper.

Scott finally pushed off the bed with his hands, straightening so he was upright, so Isaac had better access, and Isaac knee-walked his way over so he was flush against Scott’s back. He let one hand ghost over the front of Scott’s jeans, the other trailing claw marks up his chest, raking the shirt up and pulling it over his head, leaving Scott bare-chested. Even the skin at the back of Scott’s neck was tan and Isaac licked gently before latching on, sucking at one particular spot. Allison didn’t care much for hickeys but Scott fucking loved them, which Isaac confirmed yet again as he felt the twitch of Scott’s cock under his hand.

It was gorgeous how pliant Scott was. He never took or demanded anything, just accepted what was given, so even though Isaac was tormenting him, he didn’t make a single move to progress things.

Which made Isaac want to give him even more, for being so good, so trusting, and he started rocking his hips into Scott’s ass, slowly fingering the button on his jeans until it popped open. Scott sighed and placed his hands gently on Isaac’s wrists, not encouraging but as if he needed the stability.

Isaac let his fangs sink into the skin on Scott’s neck and Scott tensed. The first time he’d done it, Scott had gone wild, pinning him before either of them knew what was happening. The second time he’d done it, Scott knew exactly what he was asking for and had slammed him against the wall, pounding into him with a force and speed that had him coming in seconds. This time, the taste of blood was followed by a short wrestling match, a rolling in the bed until Isaac was face down, ass up, Scott curled over him like a blanket, and his pants shredded around his knees.

“You want it like that, huh?” Scott said and Isaac screwed his eyes shut, feeling his dick pulse. Rarely did Scott’s voice go low and husky like that but when it did, it made Isaac so hard, he saw stars.

Scott’s claws dug into his wrists, which were pinned to his back, before rolling gently, making Isaac want to squirm and push back, but Scott had complete control at the moment.

“Answer me, Isaac.”

“Yeah,” Isaac groaned. “Fuck yeah.”

Then Scott was pushing his knees apart and he could feel the jeans against his thigh before Scott was using his free hand to tug his boxers down. Isaac wanted to shudder but he couldn’t so he used what leverage he could to push back against Scott.

Scott’s hand found his cock and pushed it against himself and the friction from the jeans was painful and blissful at the same time. He might have been drooling a little bit but he didn’t even care.

“You going to come for me?” Scott murmured.

“Allison said…”

“Yeah, she did, didn’t she?” Scott rubbed harder against him and Isaac shoved his face into the blanket to muffle his moans. Yeah, he was definitely going to come.

Scott’s fingertip was trailing over the head of his cock as he rocked against him and Isaac was pretty sure he was leaking all over Scott’s jeans, and a few seconds later, he was tensing and coming all over the blankets.

Scott didn’t stop, though, just kept rocking against him. Isaac winced, the jeans on skin contact now bordering more on the painful side, and he whined pitifully.

Scott stopped moving then, leaned over and whispered in Isaac’s ear, “Allison is going to ruin you when she gets back.” Then he moved away from Isaac. “Can you stay like that for me?”

Isaac thought about it for a moment. He was on the bed, his ass in the air, knees apart, a puddle of come below him, his face smushed against the blankets, his arms behind his back, and he was pretty sure Allison had left the door unlocked when she left. But the way Scott had asked, instead of demanded, left him wanting to please. “Yeah,” he said, his voice raspy.

“Good,” Scott said softly. “You’re so good for me.” And Isaac didn’t get any warning before Scott was breathing against his ass, his hands kneading his cheeks before spreading them.

The first touch of tongue had Isaac shuddering, feeling too sensitive but wanting more all the same, his dick twitching weakly.

“I kind of want to take a picture and send it to Allison,” Scott said, the vibration doing wonders to bring Isaac back to life, though destroying his ability to form words. “God, you look good like this.”

That was when they both heard the front door open and close, the click of Allison’s shoes hitting the floor as she took them off.

“Nevermind, this is better,” Scott said. “Don’t move, okay?”

Like he was presenting Isaac to Allison. Isaac hoped Chris wasn’t near the door when she opened it.

“Holy… god…” Allison mumbled as she fumbled to shut the door. Isaac felt his face heat up but he didn’t move.

“Doesn’t he look fantastic?” Scott said, and Isaac swallowed at the reverence in his voice.

She didn’t say anything for a moment and Isaac wished for a moment that Scott hadn’t asked him to stay still. He couldn’t read Allison’s face from this perspective and the smell of his own come was drowning out all the other scents in the room.

“Didn’t I say to wait?” she asked and for a moment Isaac felt his hackles start to rise. She sounded angry and she kind of had every right to be angry. Then she was chuckling and clicking her tongue in a way that had Isaac closing his eyes and groaning. “You’re going to regret this,” she said.

“I didn’t come,” Scott said immediately.

“Fucking puppy,” Isaac mumbled.

“You made him come, though, didn’t you?” she asked with a smack to Isaac’s backside. It wasn’t painful but it did make him jump.

“He smelled like he was in heat!” Scott whined. “I couldn’t resist.”

“Oh yeah? What do I smell like?” she asked and Isaac could hear the challenge in her voice. He was suddenly glad to be on the bed, ignored for the time being. The people on the other side of that usually didn’t fare well.

“You smell good…” Scott stuttered and Isaac could almost see him losing momentum, shrinking under the weight of her glare.

“Good?” she asked and he could see out of the corner of his eyes a small amount of movement. Scott was backing up as Allison advanced on him.

“Yeah. Good. You’re pretty.”

Isaac couldn’t help the snort that burst out of him.

“Even the one trussed up by invisible shackles is laughing at your predicament, Scott. How does that make you feel?”

“A little envious. And a little scared.”

She hummed and Isaac was filled with sudden love for her. The fact that she could face off with his Alpha, make Scott back down even, not because he was scared of her but because he loved her and respected her and ultimately trusted her with every fiber of his being, made Isaac feel closer to both of them than ever.

“Take off your clothes,” she said and he could hear her turning and rustling around in the paper bag from the store.

“Shit,” Scott said quietly but Isaac wasn’t sure if he was excited or worried. Probably both.

As Scott fumbled with his jeans, Allison appeared on the other side of Isaac. “By the way,” she whispered, her breath hot in his ear, “you do look fantastic.”

He swallowed.

“So. Who do you want to fuck you, Isaac?” she asked, her voice still breathy and soft in his ear. Her tone was polite and gentle but the words were obscene and he whimpered.

“You,” he breathed.

“I’m sorry, baby, I didn’t hear that. Speak up. Be precise.”

“Oh fuck,” he breathed. “You, Allison, you, I want you to fuck me.”

She stood up straight and started walking around the room. “Well that’s a bit forward. Consider the position you’re in right now, Isaac. You should probably ask politely.”

Then there was a mouth on his ass again and he made a noise of surprise that he immediately cut off. Allison came into view around the other side of him and laid on her side on the bed in front of his face so she could watch him. There was something incredibly sexy and embarrassing about her watching him get eaten out and he tried to hide in the blanket.

She tapped on his chin. “Don’t hide. You look fantastic, remember? Scott is going to get you nice and ready, open you right up for me, but I’m not going to fuck you until I’m convinced you really want it. Do you really want it?”

“Yes,” he said, drawing out the s like a blissed out hiss.

“Convince me.”

Scott hummed against his entrance and he jerked, blinking hard and gasping against the blankets. “Please, please, Allison, please, fuck me, I need you, I want, please…” As Scott worked him with his tongue, Allison watched him slowly falling apart, his words becoming a jumbled mess of syllables and half-words.

Finally she tapped his cheek and sat up, crawled off the bed, and disappeared behind him. Scott’s tongue disappeared and he growled, not at the loss but at the way they communicated silently so he had no idea what to expect. He heard the lube pop open and a soft swish of it being applied and then fingers were gentle at his opening.

Scott’s gasp made Isaac pushing back against the finger and he heard a slurp before connecting the dots in his mind – Scott was still prepping Isaac but Allison was now on her knees for Scott.

“Fuck,” he hissed, wishing he could see behind him. “You need more mirrors in here.”

He heard Allison chuckle and Scott groaned immediately afterwards, the fingers slowing their movement in his ass.

“Scott,” he mumbled and the fingers began moving again, delving deeper each time and most of the time, he hooked his finger, just brushing Isaac’s prostate, and Isaac realized he was shaking with want, the sweat on his skin cooling and making him shiver. “More, please,” he begged.

“God he’s gorgeous,” Allison said.

“You can’t even see him,” Scott said. “No, no no no, wait, I didn’t mean…”

“Too late. Get my strap on, please,” she said and Isaac shoved his face into the blanket.

Scott went over to the closet and opened the chest inside, to a small compartment that held their toys, and Isaac admired the view. Scott was completely naked, his cock slick with Allison’s saliva and red, arching up towards his stomach.

“Talk about gorgeous,” Isaac said and he wondered why his voice was doing that thing, considering he hadn’t been screaming or yelling, though he hoped he would be soon, despite the fact that Chris was in the other room. He didn’t care, he loved it when they took him apart enough that he lost his voice.

Scott glanced at him and winked, stroking his dick a couple of times like the show off he was.

“Hey, I didn’t say you could touch that, hands off,” Allison said. “Get over here.”

Scott pouted at Isaac and Isaac grinned as Scott’s hand dropped. Scott loved it when she was demanding. She had such a presence about her and even when she was commanding like this and domineering, she still sounded so sweet and polite about it all.

Lips smacked behind him, all wet and dirty, and he wiggled his ass, jealous suddenly and wanting the attention back on him. His dick was leaking precum on the bed, below his earlier mess, and his skin felt like it was on fire, despite the tremors.

“Lather me up,” she said and Isaac felt his breathing hitch.

“Can I fuck you first?” Scott asked Allison softly, gently, and it didn’t sound dirty or wrong. It sounded loving and tender. Isaac was pretty sure Scott was the only one who could make that sentence sound so beautiful.

There was a little more lip smacking, some dirty wonderful noises from the both of them, and then nothing. “You’re being punished, remember? Go over there and watch.”

“Just watch?”

“Okay. You can touch yourself. But Scott? You’re not allowed to come.”

“I can’t watch you fuck him and not get off on it, Allison.”

The both of them came into view, Allison pushing Scott and Scott complying as she all but slammed him against the wall. “I asked you to wait. You didn’t. This is punishment. Learn some self control.”

“I have self control,” he whined.

“Prove it,” she said, tilting her head up and staring down her nose at him. Isaac loved how Scott and Allison were the same height, like their personalities were equally strong and therefore, their physical attributes would be similar. Watching them face off against one another was disturbingly hot.

Isaac watched as she reached down, grabbing Scott’s hand and placing it on his own dick. Scott’s eyes drooped shut and he moaned before she could swallow it with another kiss. Scott’s hand didn’t move.

When she was satisfied that Scott would follow orders, she moved back behind Isaac and he felt her fingers on his hole, two of her slim fingers slipping in easily. She scissored her fingers gently, even though Scott had already worked his way up to three fingers and he had much larger hands than Allison did. Still, feeling her inside him was a whole new wave of bliss.

“Get on your hands,” she said softly and instantly, he pulled his hands from behind him to place them on the bed, wincing at the sudden pins and needles.

“You okay?” Scott asked, his hand slowing to a stop as he watched Isaac.

Isaac nodded and pushed so that he was officially on all fours on the bed, twisting his neck around to work the kinks. Then he glared at Scott. “She didn’t ask you to stop.”

“Thank you, Isaac. Scott?”

Scott glanced between them and scowled at them, his hand stroking gently.

“He’s biting his lip,” Scott said and Isaac’s eyes shot back up to his face. He was glaring at Isaac. “I can’t deal when he bites his lip.”

“I’m feeling very turned on right now, I can’t help biting my lip,” Isaac said.

“Scott, how about you speed up a little,” Allison suggested and Isaac struggled not to smirk.

“Allison,” Scott whined.

“And use some of this lube I just bought. It’s one of the warming kinds.”

“Fuck,” Scott mumbled without moving his lips, catching the lube with the hand not currently preoccupied.

Isaac felt the head of the strap on nudge against his hole. “Ready, Isaac?”

“Yes,” he breathed. Finally.

“Tell me you want,” she said, rubbing it around his rim teasingly.

He groaned. “Please, put it in, I need it, please, I want it so bad.”

“Fuck,” Scott said, his hand slowing almost to a stop on his dick.

“Keep going, Scott,” she said warningly. “All right,” she said to Isaac. “Push back. Show me how much you want it.”

Putting the control back in his hands worried Isaac for a moment but then he shoved it down and pushed back against her. The strap on slowly edged its way in, breaching the rim and Isaac sighed, licking his lips as he kept going, his eyes drooping shut. She must have used the same warming lube on the strap on because he felt it kicking in suddenly, warming him from the inside out, and he shuddered, pulling out a little before pushing back, hard and unrelenting. Her hands found his hips and suddenly she was in control again, setting a cruel pace, all gentle and even, her hands stroking up and down his thighs intermittently.

He felt the tickle of her hair and her shirt as she leaned over him and he realized she was still at least partially dressed. Somehow that turned him on even more. “Look at Scott,” she said softly.

He opened his eyes to find Scott staring at them, his mouth partially open in part pain, part ecstasy, his hand quick but not desperate over his cock.

“Look at him, in such control of himself. He wants to come so bad but he’s not. Look at all that strength. How was I ever so lucky to find you two?”

“Please…” Scott said, stuttering.

“No,” she said softly, and his eyes drifted shut.

“Why do you keep doing that?” Allison asked. “You two are beautiful. Keep your eyes open.”

Isaac and Scott met eyes again and Allison thrust back into Isaac suddenly, making him cry out but not in pain. This time, she was faster, pounding into him with a force that rivaled Scott’s on a full moon. She rarely hit his prostate but when she did, it sent tingles up his spine, and when she reached around to fondle his balls, he came with a hoarse shout.

He heard Scott saying something, maybe praising him, maybe pleading again for release, but he wasn’t paying attention. He was looking down at the blanket, at his cock where it was spurting stream after stream of come onto the already ruined blanket, Allison’s hand milking him through it.

When the blood stopping rushing in his ears, he realized he was still panting and Scott was practically chanting pleas, his eyes screwed shut, his hand stuttering on his cock, struggling to hold his own release back.

Allison’s hand swiped through the mess in the blankets and he heard the strap on fall to the floor as she crossed the room. One hand gripped Scott’s wrist, stilling the movement, and with the other she swiped Isaac’s come across Scott’s chest. The effect was instantaneous, his eyes bleeding red, and he had her up against a wall before Isaac could even blink.

“Condom,” she whispered in his ear.

He growled before placing her gently back on the floor and, while his back was turned, she took off her shirt, crossing her arms over her body to pull it off. By the time Scott was back to her with the condom in place, she was completely naked, her nipples hard and her cheeks flushed. She rubbed his chest again and he hefted her with one arm behind her, the other braced against the wall, and he lowered her down onto him, entering her gently but insistently. Isaac was transfixed by the expression on her face.

“Not until I come,” she said and Scott moaned.

Two orgasms later and though the sight was welcomed, it was more intimate and loving than hot and sexy, and Isaac just stayed where he was, on all fours, like he’d break if he moved, watching them, Scott using his werewolf strength to lift and lower Allison onto him, her ankles crossing behind Scott’s back, her leg muscles tensing as she pulled him inexplicably closer.

The room was filled with panting, slick, dirty sounds as he entered her, and the wet sounds they made as they kissed. Isaac loved the fact that, despite how he was still on the bed, he could smell himself between them, from where Allison had spread his seed on Scott’s chest.

It only took a few minutes but Isaac wondered if it was hell for Scott, holding out for so long after so much teasing. Finally, Allison tensed and they could smell the sweet scent of her orgasm fill the room, and Scott was coming just seconds after her, like she’d promised him he could.

He held her there for a few more minutes as they caught their breath.

“So wait,” Isaac said. “Was that supposed to be punishment for me, too?”

They glanced over at him.

“Because it wasn’t. That was pretty fantastic.”

“Yeah,” Scott said softly. “You tortured me, making me wait so long, but he got to get off almost immediately.”

“I’m not done punishing him,” Allison said and Isaac felt the smirk fade from his face.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked.

“Strip the bed and make it with the blankets in the closet. I’m going to the bathroom,” she said, quickly getting dressed so she could be presentable if her father saw her.

Isaac glanced at Scott, who shrugged, before proceeding to follow her directions. By the time she came back into the room, him and Scott were underneath the covers of the newly made bed and waiting with the movie ready to play.

“Scoot up,” Allison said to Isaac and they fumbled for a few seconds with the blankets and pillows as Allison situated herself behind Isaac, her legs casing him in on either side. She grabbed a box of tissues and put them next to Isaac’s hand. “You’re going to need these.”

Underneath the blanket, her hands wormed their way between his thighs to grasp him in a loose hold. He grabbed her wrists gently. “Allison, I can’t…”

“This is punishment, Isaac. I love seeing you come. You didn’t let me see you come the first time.”

“You saw me come the second time,” he said.

“I’d really like to see you come the third time.”

“What about the fourth time?”

“Oh yes, that time, too.”

“You’re going to kill him,” Scott said but Isaac could tell he was amused.

“Shut up,” Isaac said, wading up a tissue and throwing it at him.

“Like I said, you’re going to need those,” she whispered into his ear, her hands ghosting over his cock. “If you get one drop on these blankets, you’re going to be the one to explain to my dad why I have so much laundry to do this week.”

He looked at the time remaining at the bottom of the video and groaned. Scott was right. She was going to kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is ruining my life. If you have any prompts, I encourage you to voice them.


End file.
